


Sick of All This Noise

by WinterSabbath



Series: frostiron fluff fics we (don't really) need [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, Annoying Tony Stark, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSabbath/pseuds/WinterSabbath
Summary: Loki is the stage manager of the musical and Tony is an actor who is new to the industry. It’s opening night and Tony just won’t shut up.or from the prompt ‘I’m the stage manager, you’re a new actor and it’s opening night and you’re backstage waiting for your cue and gOD DAMMIT WILL YOU SHUT UP, THE AUDIENCE CAN HEAR YOU’





	Sick of All This Noise

**Author's Note:**

> bingo square n2: theatre au

The lights came to a close as Loki gave the signal to begin the show. All the actors were huddled backstage next to him as they waited for their individual cues to go on-stage. Loki kept his eyes trained on the script despite the fact that he already memorized it like the back of his hand—better, even. As stage manager, he was in charge of making sure the props were in the correct positions and the tech people were doing the right thing.

This was opening night and Loki couldn’t risk messing up.

And things _were _going smoothly for the first five minutes until an actor ran over to Loki and frantically waved around.

“Hey, hey, do you know where—” the actor skidded to a stop and tilted his head. “Oh, hey, you’re cute.”

Loki frowned at that and silently shooed the actor away, trying to imply that he should tone down his voice because it could get picked up by the lapel’s on the nearby actors. This actor didn’t have his own lapel, thankfully, since he was part of the ensemble.

“How come I never saw you during dress?” the actor babbled on, a grin forming on his face. “It’s kinda dark but _damn_ you look good. You wearing any make-up or—”

Loki grit his teeth, lowering the mic attached to his headphones and giving the actor a glare. “Will you please keep quiet,” he hissed as soft as possible.

“Hey, what about dinner after the show? My treat,” said the actor, smiling a friendly expectant smile at Loki. For someone new to the theatre, he was so sure of himself. And under different circumstances, _maybe _Loki would have considered it. Right now, though, this guy needed to _shut up_.

“We can talk later, it’s opening—”

“Oh!” the actor said loudly. “That a yes, then?”

“Your voice is too loud, the audience can—”

The actor seemed to ignore Loki’s protests entirely. “I promise it’s gonna be worth your time. And mine too,” he winked, giving a low whistle.

Having enough of it, Loki reached out and clamped his hand over the actor’s mouth, glaring at him in the dark. “The _audience _can hear you. So _shut the fuck up_.”

The actor’s eyes were wide and he said something that was muffled by Loki’s hand. Loki took his hand off and the actor touched his lips, and then smiled. “Sorry,” he whispered, “I’ll—”

“_Where’s Stark?_” a voice snapped in Loki’s headphones. The director.

Loki furrowed his eyebrows. “Stark?”

“Oh! You know my name,” the actor exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

Loki gaped at him, looked at the script and then pushed him away. “You fool! It’s your cue, go. Get out!”

Stark looked confused for a moment as he peeked out the curtains and then he gasped, looking back at Loki. “Oh shit! Bye!”

Loki clenched his jaw as a soft ‘bye’ echoed in the speakers outside—heard by the audience. Fucking Stark.

\--- --- ---

After the little mishap with Stark, the show went smoothly and even wound up getting a standing ovation from the audience. Loki, of course, was still backstage when the actors finished their bow and went backstage, going to their dressing rooms. From the right wing, Loki could see a familiar figure running towards him through the crossover.

“Hey!” Stark waved, taking off the hat he was wearing. “Good show, huh?”

“It went well,” Loki said, sliding down the headphones so it hung around his neck.

Stark was still grinning. “So, we up for dinner?”

In all honesty, Loki would have assumed Stark had forgotten about that. Loki leaned against the wall and regarded Stark for a moment. Like this, Loki could see him clearly and to be honest, he seemed nice to be around. It was either that or he would be an utter annoyance.

One night could answer Loki’s hesitations.

“I’ll see you an hour,” Loki said, “I have to help clean up.”

“Sure. I can stay and help too.” Stark looked down at himself and hummed. “After I get changed, that is.”

Stark was already walking away before he stopped abruptly and turned around, a sheepish smile replacing his confident grin earlier. “I forgot to ask you for your name.”

Loki chuckled. “It’s Loki, Loki Laufeyson.”

“Nice name.” Stark’s smile was back to confident as he said, “I’m Tony, Tony Stark.”

“Nice to meet you, Tony Stark.”

“You too, Loki Laufeyson.”

\--- --- ---

** _one year, 384 shows later_ **

“Hey, Lokes,” Anthony said softly, packing up his bag and zipping it for the last time for this show. They were alone in the dressing room, everyone had slowly trickled out of the theatre an hour ago.

Loki came up from behind Anthony and stared at their reflection in the mirror. “Are you alright, Anthony?”

“I don’t know,” Anthony murmured, leaning back on Loki. “I’m not even a main character or anything but... this show has been all we’ve been doing for the past six months and it’s what makes me able to see you everyday and now...”

“I understand,” Loki said. And he did, he truly did. He liked the idea of being able to see Anthony everyday, hanging out in the dressing room when they weren’t working. To not be able to do that again was odd.

“It’s not like we’re gonna stop seeing each other... I just, it’s stupid, isn’t it? I’m overreacting.”

Loki made a noise of protest and kissed Anthony on the cheek. “Certainly not. It is your first big show, after all. It is my third and yet... I still feel the same as you. I do not want to let go.”

“I’m gonna miss you. This,” Anthony sighed.

“Perhaps we could eat in that 24 hour restaurant we went to on our first date?” Loki smiled, hugging his lover. “For old time’s sake?”

Anthony gave a soft laughed and turned around to kiss Loki on the lips and then pressing their foreheads together. “Have I ever told you how much I love you, Loki Laufeyson?”

“And I, you, Tony Stark.”


End file.
